Atlantis The Lost City
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: kita akan selamanya bersama, meski takdir berkata lain, bila kita harus mati setidaknya kita mati di tanah kelahiran kita bersama dengan orang – orang yang kita cintai.
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantis The Lost City**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: dirahasiakan.**

**Warning: ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: atlantis kota yang hilang, 5 arkeolog di pilih untuk menyelusuri jejak kota tua yang hilang, apakah yang akan mereka temukan? Takdir apakah yang mereka dapatkan?.**

* * *

_Kalian ber 5 adalah akrgeolg hebat yang saya pilih_

_Untuk menemukan kembali reruntuhan kota yang hilang Atlantis._

_Kembali lah dan bawa benda – benda peninggalan kota itu_

_Sebagai bukti atlantis itu benar – benar ada bukan hanya sekedar mitos._

_Siap… bagaimana dengan segala perlengkapan_

_Tenang saja itu semua sudah kami siapkan._

* * *

_Hay….. noona, pasang sabuk pengamanmu_

_Kita akan segera berangkat_

_Hey maknae….. kau itu sedang membawa kapal selam _

_Bukan bawa mobil, jangan seenaknya._

_Iritlah… kita tak mau terjebak di lautan ini karena kehabisan bahan bakar. Bukan _

* * *

_Wah… indah…. Ternyata kota ini benar – benar ada_

_Selamat datang di atlantis, sepertinya kalian bukan penduduk sini ne?_

_Ne… kami dari daratan, kemari karena kami penasaran dengan atlantis ini kami kira atlantis ini hanya mitos_

_Haha saya tau, kota ini sudah lama hilang_

_Tak aneh bila mereka menggangap kota ini tak ada hanya mitos saja._

_Saya Kansius yang akan menjadi gaet kalian._

_Bolehkah kami mempelajari sejarah dan budaya kota ini._

_Silhkan saja, selama niatan dan hati kalian bersih dan murni._

_Dewa tak akan marah, dan kalian kami terima di sini._

* * *

_Salam wahai manusia darat_

_Saya adala Arkius sang penjaga atlantis_

_Dan dia adalah Cirius Putri dari kota yang hilang ini_

_Salam Cirius sang putri bintang_

_Yang menjaga atlantis tetap bersinar._

* * *

_Oppa kau mirip sekali dengan tunanganku Sairus_

_Jinjaa? Putri… lalu dimanakah dirinya sekarang?_

_Saat tsunami datang dan menengelamkan kota ini_

_Dia bersama beberapa namja sedang mengamankan kota._

_Dia mati karena terkena tsunami._

* * *

_Saya luna, pelayan setia sang putri_

_Putri berpesan kepada saya bila kalian butuh sesuatu _

_Katakana kepada saya._

_Noona… kaukah itu? Jeongmal bongoship_

_Mianhe, tuan…. Anda salah orang saya tak mengenal anda._

* * *

_Kota ini daebak memang benar – benar kota yang peradabanya lebih maju dari pada daratan_

_Pertanianya, perkebunan, pendidikan, arsitetur bahkan teknologi nya_

_Sangat maju._

_Ne, memang benar peradabanya maju, karena seseorang pengelana yang mengajarkan kami tentang semua ini._

_Jadi pernah ada manusia kemari sebelum kami?_

_Ne, setelah dia mengajarkan kami dia pergi. Dan tak pernah kembali lagi._

* * *

_Tapi sayangnya kota ini akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya._

_Putri….kenapa berkata seperti itu_

_Karena dewa pernah berkata_

_Matahari akan tertutup selamanya dan semuanya _

_Kembali ke awal._

* * *

_Apa yang bisa menyelamatkan kota ini?_

_Hanya 1 cara_

_Apa itu?_

_Menemukan sang pengelana._

_Seperti apakah ciri – ciri si pengelana itu putri_

_Seperti dia…_

_Aku?_

__**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**ff goodbye blm beres, malah buat lagi, gak ada yang nunggu jg kan? mentok tuh cerita. Ri buat ff teman adventure fantasy pertama hope reader di lanjutin apa hapus ne? review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**Atlantis The Lost City**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: dirahasiakan **

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: misi pertama dan tantanganya… menarik, antlantis the lost city heare I came….. atlantis itu kota yang hilang karena sebuah tsunami bukan?**

* * *

3 namja dan 2 yeoja sedang berada dalam suatu ruangan, sedang menunggu mr lee soo man, seorang professor arkeolog, yang selalu memberikan mereka sebuah misi untuk mendapatkan barang – barang prasejarah untuk diteliti. Tak lama orang yang ditunggu pun datang

"ada apa professor memanggil kami" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh atletis.

"ne….. apakah ada misi baru untuk kami prof?" ini pertanyaan dari yeoja paling cantik diantara yang lain, iyalah yeoja di situ hanya dia dan dongsaengnya sedangkan 3 lagi namja.

"ne, kalian saya panggil kemari, karena kalian mendapat misi, untuk mencari kota yang hilang, atau biasa kita sebut _Atlantis the Lost City._"

"atlantis kota dengan perdaban yang maju, yang hilang 330 sebelum masehi itu prof? bukankah itu hanya mitos saja?" Tanya yeoja cantik berjulukan snow white.

"ne….. menurut beberapa sumber, itu hanya mitos saja, tapi baru – baru ini, tim arkeolog dibawah pimpinan jung yunho menemukan sebuah patung di dasar laut yang mensinyalir bahwa itu peninggalan bangsa atlantis."

"tapi bisa saja kan prof, kalau itu adalah peninggalan dari misteri – misteri yang selama ini belum terpecahkan?" Tanya namja sipit berkepala besar.

"ne bisa saja, mangkanya saya memilih kalian ber 5,Kalian ber 5 adalah akrgeolg hebat yang saya pilih dan sudah teruji selama ini. Saya member tugas kepada kalian untuk menemukan kembali reruntuhan kota yang hilang Atlantis. Kembali lah dan bawa benda – benda peninggalan kota itu Sebagai bukti bahwa atlantis benar – benar ada dan bukan sekedar mitos.

"Siap… bagaimana dengan segala perlengkapan" Tanya salah satu maknae di tim tersebut.

"Tenang saja itu semua sudah kami siapkan. Kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan diri kalian saja"

"kapan kami berangkat prof?" Tanya si yeoja cantik.

"besok saat matahari terbit, kalian sudah harus berangkat."

Skip Time

Matahari terbit, mereka pun berangkat, dengan menggunakan kapal selam yang dipinjamkan untuk ekspedisi tersebut.

"Atlantis hear I comeeeeee" kata namja berkepala besar.

"Hay….. noona, pasang sabuk pengamanmu, kita akan segera berangkat." Kata sang maknae

Akhirnya kapal selam pun mulai menyelam dan mulai berkangkat sesuai dengan pengaturan navigasi yang sudah di aturkan oleh pihak ekspedisi.

"Hey maknae….. kau itu sedang membawa kapal selam, bukan bawa mobil, jangan seenaknya." Kata si yeoja cantik kepada si maknae.

"Iritlah… kita tak mau terjebak di lautan ini karena kehabisan bahan bakar_._ Bukan?_"_ Kata si namja ateltis tesebut.

"ne….. hyung, noona….. aku akan membawa kalian, dengan kecepatan penuh agar sampai di lokasi dengan cepat."

"teserah mu saja lah maknae" kata yeoja cantik.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan mereka sudah 2 hari, tapi mereka belum menemukan atlantis itu. Bagaimana bisa tau, bila mereka sudah 2 hari di dalam laut? Mereka memakai jam yang ada kalendernya jadi mereka tidak ketinggalan jam dan waktu.

"kapan kita akan sampai, aku pegal duduk terus" kata namja berkepala besar.

"ne…. bukan hyung saja, aku juga pegal, secara aku membawa kapal selam ini dari 2 hari yang lalu dan tak ada yang menggantikanku." Kata si maknae.

"salahmu sendiri, kenapa tak bilang. Lagian kapal selam ini kan canggih di lengkapi dengan pilot otomatis jadi bisa bergerak sendiri" jawab si yeoja cantik bermulut pedas.

"WHAT? JADI ADA PILOT OTOMATISNYA? KENAPA GAK DARI KEMARIN KASIH TAUNYA?"

"salahmu sendiri, katanya jenius…. Tapi gaptek." Kata si yeoja snow white.

Perdebatan – perdebatan kecil terjadi dan 2 namja lainya hanya bisa menertawai kebodohan maknae mereka. sementara pilot otomatis bekerja mereka pergi tidur. Membawa mereka memasuki lautan lebih dalam dari yang mereka perkirakan, dimana atlantis the lost city tujuan mereka akan segera mereka temukan. Kota hilang yang memiliki peradaban maju, kota yang hilang dan menurut banyak orang hanya mitos belaka. Hanya tinggal 1 hari perjalanan dan mereka akan menemukannya.

**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**Lanjut / apus? teserah reader ajah... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Atlantis Final Destination **

**Atlantis The Lost City**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan Kibum.**

**Cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: kota ini benar – benar ada ternyata bukan hanya sekedar mitos… keren, rasanya seperti ada mantra tak kasat mata yang menarik untuk tinggal di sini.**

* * *

Pagi pun datang, walau dilaut hanya terlihat air, biru dan gelap, tapi tak bisa membohongi jam yang terpasang. Menandakan 4 hari perjalanan mereka.

"huaaaa, sudah pagi ternyata…apakah belum sampai juga?" Tanya kyuhyun sang maknae.

"melihat navigasi sih, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, mungkin tepat jam 12, kita akan sampai" jawab siwon si namja atletis.

Setelah itu mereka sarapan pagi di dalam kapal selam. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari si cantik kim heechul.

"Wah… indah…. Ternyata kota ini benar – benar ada"

"ne eonnie….. teryata bukan sembarang mitos, tapi beneran ada" jawab si snow white kibum

Akhirnya kapal selam pun memunculkan diri dan bergerak menuju daratan, terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian yang agak aneh mendekati kapal mereka. seakan namja tersebut seperti sudah tau bahwa mereka akan datang.

"Selamat datang di atlantis, sepertinya kalian bukan penduduk sini ne?" kata namja wajah kanak - kanak tersebut.

"Ne… kami dari daratan, kami kemari karena kami penasaran dengan atlantis ini kami kira atlantis ini hanya mitos." Kata si kepala besar yesung.

"Haha saya tau, kota ini sudah lama hilang. Tak aneh bila mereka menggangap kota ini tak ada hanya mitos saja." Kata namja yang tadi menyapa mereka.

"Saya Kansius yang akan menjadi gaet kalian. Saya akan membawa kalian kepada budayawan kota Atlantis ini.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan, memasuki kota menuju sebuah rumah ani istana mungkin karena terlihat sangat berbeda dari bangunan lainya. Dan yang ternyata itu adalah perpustakaan kota. Mereka pun bertemu dengan sang budayawan.

"salam atlantis saya Tirius budayawan di sini, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya sang budayawan bertubuh subur ini.

"Bolehkah kami mempelajari sejarah dan budaya kota ini." Tanya kibum.

"Silhkan saja, selama niatan dan hati kalian bersih dan murni. Dewa tak akan marah, dan kalian kami terima di sini." Jawab Tirius.

Selama mereka berbicang – bincang dengan tirius, kansius sang gaet pun langsung menghadap sang putri dan arkius sang penjaga. Sang putri berkata agar mereka di biarkan istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum nantinya bertemu. Sang putri menyuruh pengawalnya mempersiapkan kamar, dan makanan enak untuk mereka.

Waktu sudah sore, terlihat matahari tengelam dari barat(?), kenapa dari barat karena ini atlantis. Dan burung – burung terbang pulang ke sarang mereka. kansius yang di beri perintah pun menyampaikan kepada 5 arkeolog tersebut.

"wahai manusia darat, sang putri berpesan kepada saya bahwa, kalian di jamu oleh putri, dan putri sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian, kalian butuh istirahat. Dan besok kalian akan bertemu putri."

"baiklah… apakah sang putri cantik" Tanya yesung si namja baboo

Pletak

"apoooo, sakit apa sih maen mukul saja"

"sungie…. Serius lah….. kita ini di kerajaan orang, sopan lah sedikit"

"hahaha….. tak apa noona, sang putri sangat cantik."

"sudah lah, kajja kita makan, aku sudah lapar" kata siwon.

"benar kata wonnie oppa, kita makan saja lalu istirahat" kata kibum.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ruang makan kerajaan, setelah puas makan, mereka pun masuk ke kamar untuk istirahat, sebelum esok betermu sang putri.

**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**Lanjut / apus? teserah reader ajah...**

**bales review dari:  
**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : ini udh lanjut chingu.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Meet The Princess**

**Atlantis The Lost City**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan Kibum.**

** Donghae dan Shindong. Cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: Putri Cirius sangat cantik, di usianya yang belia dia sudah menjadi pemimpin daebak. Dia sosok yang bertanggung jawab, terhadap rakyatnya. Tetapi dia juga memiliki luka kehilangan orang – orang yang di kasihi.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, mereka sarapan, selesai sarapan, mereka bersiap – siap untuk bertemu putri di pandu oleh kansius sang gaet, mereka menunggu di depan pintu aula. Kemudian pintu terbuka menapilkan sang putri dan penjaga sedang menunggu mereka. kansius dan mereka ber 5 masuk, dan memberi hormat. Sang penjaga pun berkata

"Salam wahai manusia darat. Saya adala Arkius sang penjaga atlantis, dan dia adalah Cirius Putri dari kota yang hilang ini." Kata namja berdimple satu bernama arkius.

"Salam Cirius sang putri bintang, yang menjaga atlantis tetap bersinar." Jawab kibum.

"apakah kalian tidur dengan nyenyak semalam? Dan apa yang membawa kalian untuk datang kemari wahai manusia darat" jawab Putri Cirius.

"kami tidur dengan nyenyak putri, karena putri sudah sangat baik telah menerima kami. Awalnya, kami berpikir atlantis itu hanya mitos saja putri, tapi ternyata kami salah, ternyata atlantis itu benar – benar ada. Dan bila putri mengijinkan kami ingin mempelajari dan mendalami pengetahuan mengenai kota atlantis ini." Kata heechul.

"kalian benar, atlantis ini dulu adalah kota di suatu pulau yang sangat maju, karena suatu bencana yang sudah di gariskan oleh para dewa, kota ini menghilang dan mereka mulai mengganggap bahwa atlantis itu hanya sebuah mitos belaka. Tak perlu meminta ijin, niat kalian sangat baik, dewa telah mengijinkan kalian, anggaplah di rumah kalian sendiri, arra?" kata putri Cirius.

"arraso, putri, gomawa sudah menerima kami dengan baik" kata siwon.

"ne….. apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"ani, putri, kami sudah cukup asal putri mengisinkan kami mengerti" kata kibum

"baiklah, kalian boleh menikmati waktu kalian silahkan berjalan – jalan, kansius akan mengatarkan kalian ketempat yang kalian inginkan"

"gomawa putri"

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari istana dan berjalan – jalan, sementara di istana. Arkius dan putri sedang berbincang.

"arkius… apakah waktunya sudah dekat?" Tanya Putri Cirius.

"sepertinya begitu tuan Putri." Kata Arkius

"apakah dia?"

"sepertinya, karena ciri – cirinya sama dengan sang pengelana, yang datang belasan tahun, sebelum Putri lahir."

"kalau begitu, kita mesti siap – siap arkius"

"ne Putri"

Sementara 5 arkeolog yang berjalan – jalan, bersama kansius. Sedang bertanya.

"hyung, umur manusia di atlantis ini sebenarnya berapa" Tanya kyuhyun

"19 tahun usia manusia darat, 119 tahun usia manusia atlantis"

"MWO? Tua sekali…. Sedangkan Putri berapakah usianya?" Tanya yesung

"usia Putri 23 tahun, yang berarti 123 umur manusia atlantis"

"woow, tak terlihat, aku kira Putri berumur 17 tahun" kata yesung lagi

"berarti kalau aku 20 tahun, di sini aku 120 tahun dong?" kata kyuhyun

"ne, kau benar, hahaha…. Putri memang awet muda hyung, dia Putri yang hebat, di usianya 17 tahun umur manusia darat, 117 tahun umur atlantis, dia sudah harus menggantikan orang tuanya yang meninggal. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab serta sangat mencintai rakyatnya. Tapi meski Putri Cirius sangat tenang dan manis saat tersenyum dia menyimpan banyak kesedihan, karena kehilangan orang – orang yang dia cintai. Orang tuanya, sahabatnya, dan tunanganya.

Hari itu berakhir dengan kami berpamitan dengan kansisu mengantarkan mereka kembali ke tempat mereka beristirahat. Tidak bisa hanya sehari untuk menjelajahi atlantis ini dan kita tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengagumi atlantis kota yang hilang ini.

**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**ayo sapa tuh putrinya? Lanjut / apus? teserah reader ajah...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Yesung and Heechul Story**

**Atlantis The Lost City**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan Kibum.**

** Donghae, Shindong, Leeteuk, Ryeowook,Hankyung, Taemin. Cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: baby aku pulang, hannie I back **

* * *

Sejak kedatanganku kemari, aku merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang sangat terhadap tempat ini dan perasaan itu semangkin membuncah saat bertemu dengan Putri. Entah mengapa padahal aku baru pertama kali kemari. Aku berjalan - jalan di sekitar istana Putri Cirius, tiba – tiba aku bertemu dengan Putri yang entah dari mana sepertinya dia juga sedang berjalan – jalan seperti ku

"selamat pagi Putri, saya kim yesung, senang bertemu dengan Putri, maukah putri berjalan – jalan dengan saya?" Tanya yesung kepada Putri Cirius.

"ne, oppa, bolehkan aku memanggilmu oppa? Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku?"

"ne, Putri, silahkan memang saya lebih tua dari putri 125 tahun usia atlantis." Jawab yesung.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan – jalan mengitari taman istana, dan duduk di gazebo, yang ada di tengah taman.

"Oppa kau mirip sekali dengan tunanganku Sairus" kata Putri

"Jinjaa? Putri… lalu dimanakah dirinya sekarang?" Tanya yesung kepada sang Putri

"Saat tsunami datang dan menengelamkan kota ini, dia bersama beberapa namja sedang mengamankan kota. Dia mati karena terkena tsunami." Jawab sang Putri dengan lirih.

"Mianhe Putri, saya tak bermaksud" kata yesung

"guwancana oppa, kajja ikut aku, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu."

Putri membawaku ke dalam ruangan yang ada di istana, terdapat berbagai macam foto – foto raja – raja terdahulu, aku terkagum – kagum, karena foto ini benar – benar keren sekali, sangat canggih, karena dari hasil warna dengan resolusi tinggi tapi sangat pas tidak membuat hasilnya rusak dan lagi, seperti ke jamannya harry potter foto – foto di sini bisa bergerak – gerak. Putri pun berhenti di depan sebuah foto, seorang namja dengan wajah mirip denganku.

"ini Sairus tunanganku oppa, wajahmu, gerak – gerikmu, kata – katamu semuanya mirip"

Aku memandang foto itu, tiba – tiba aku merasakan pusing yang tak tertahankan. Mataku pun menggelap, setelah itu aku tak inget apa – apa lagi.

Sejak kedatanganku kemari, aku merasakan aku kembali pulang. Entah tapi saat aku menceritakan ini kepada dongsaengku kibum, diapun merasa seperti itu. Dia malah berkata _heechul eonnie agak aneh sih bila kita merasa pernah ada disini padahal kita sama sekali belum pernah kemari. Aku tak percaya dengan namanya kehidupan sebelum ini dan renkarnasi. Tapi bila atlantis kota yang hilang ini saja ada bukan mitos berarti kehidupan yang lalu dan renkarnasi itu pun ada. Dan berarti kita pernah ada dan menjadi sejarah di tempat ini._ Benar kata kibum, sebaiknya aku mencari tau tentang diriku di masa lalu. Saat aku sedang berjalan – jalan tiba – tiba aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja kecil. Dan yeoja itu berkata

"umma….hiks….. umma kemana saja"

Hee….. dia memanggilku umma? Emang tampangku setua itu untuk jadi umma? Apa di masa lalu aku umma anak ini yah? Saat aku mau menjawab, tiba – tiba terdengar suara panggilan.

"raisus…. Taiminie, kemari sayang… kamu salah nak dia bukan umma, umma sedang pergi" jawab sang appa

"appa bohong, umma ada di sini, ini umma appa, umma sudah pulang appa" jawab yeoja kecil itu kepada appanya.

"mianhe noona…. Noona mirip sekali dengan ummanya, sehingga dia berpendapat noona ummanya"

DEG

Apakah mereka adalah suami dan anakku? Apakah takdirku disini adalah seorang istri? Aku pun mensejajarkan bediriku dengan anak ini.

"taeminie umma pulang, taemin jangan berkata appa bohong ne, sekarang minta maaf pada appa arra?" kataku kepada yeoja kecil ini.

"arraso umma, appa mianhe taemin mengatai appa bohong" kata yeoja bernama taemin

"ne, guwanca chagi, appa ingin berbicara dengan umma sebentar ne, taeminie main sendiri dulu ne?" kata namja tinggi berprawakan cina.

"ne appa"

Setelah itu taemin pergi dari situ, dan bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Mian noona, udah membantu saya…hankyung immida"

"ne, hankyung –ah, jangan sungkan…. Heechul immida"

"noona ini yang kata kansius datang dari daratan ne?"

"ne hankyung-ah….. kalau boleh tau apakah umma taemin itu mirip sekali denganku?"

"ne, noona….. sangat mirip, dia sosok yang keras kepala terhadap pekerjaanya, dan sosok yang baik hati bila bersama keluarga"

"sebenarnya sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di sini, aku merasa sangat akrab dengan tempat ini. Hankyung ah… pekerjaan seperti apa yang istrimu kerjakan? Kalau aku boleh tau?"

"dia ahli tanaman hias noona, dia menanam bunga – bunga di halaman belakang, kajja akan saya tunjukkan"

Aku pun mengikuti dia berjalan, hingga akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang, yang penuh dengan taman bunga yang sangat indah. Aku tersenyum dan berkata.

"hannie…. I come back"

"jinjaaa… benarkah kau xivius ani heenim ku?"

"ne… hannie, ini aku…. "

Aku terbangun di sebuah ranjang king size berwarna ungu….. ah senangnya pulang kembali. Saat mengerakan badan, terasa berat, saat aku melihatnya ternyata dia my baby….. dia pasti lelah, aku pun mengelus kepalanya dan sepertinya di merasakan sehingga dia bangun.

"baby…. Aku pulang"

"oppa….. benarkah itu kau?"

"ne, baby… oppa tak akan kemana – mana lagi setelah ini"

"hiks….. hikss…. Oppa aku merindukanmu, hiksss… melihat kau datang kembali dengan Xivius, Alvius, sang pengelana serta Zivius, aku tak percaya kalau itu kau"

"sekarang kau percaya kan baby? Seperti yang dituliskan dan dikatakan para dewa, suatu saat nanti ada 5 orang datang kembali salah satunya adalah sang pengembara. Baby jangan khawatir karena kita semua akan menyelamatkan atlantis ini."

"ne…. oppa, apakah alvius dan sang pengelana mereka sudah bersatu?"

"sayangnya belum, sejak sang pengelana pergi. Alvius mengejar dia kedaratan, sepertinya alvius keburu mati sebelum bertemu dengan sang pengelana."

"…"

"kenapa baby?"

"ani, oppa hanya saja, sedih melihat mereka seperti ini"

"jangan melangkahi semua yang sudah di takdirkan baby, ada saatnya mereka akan bersatu."

"ne, oppa benar."

"kajja kita jalan – jalan, baby sudah lama aku meninggalkan atlantis."

"kajja"

**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**Lanjut / apus? teserah reader ajah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : Kyuhyun and Siwon Story**

_ **Atlantis The Lost City**_

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan Kibum.**

** Donghae, Shindong, Leeteuk, Ryeowook,Hankyung, Luna, Taemin. Cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: noona bongoshipo, aku? **

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan – jalan bersama hyungku dan noonaku, menyadari mereka menemukan jati diri mereka di sini, yesung hyung yang ternyata adalah pangeran Sirius sang tunangan Putri Cirius yang sebenarnya hilang karena tsunami itu, heechul Noona sang ahli pertanian dan perkebunan, membuat aku bertanya – tanya apakah aku memiliki masa lalu di sini. Saat aku bertanya kepada siwon hyung apa dia merasakan sesuatu sejak menginjakan kaki di sini dia menjawab _sepertinya tidak asing. Jawaban macam apa itu? Dan bila aku bertanya pada kibum noona dia hanya menjawab __entahlah kyu….. aku merasa sangat dekat dengan buku – buku ini. Aku tak memungkiri ada kehidupan sebelumnya dan renkarnasi karena atlantis bukan sekedar mitos, berarti semua itu ada. Dasar si gila baca…. Kalau sudah dekat – dekat dengan buku seperti itu. Aku bersama hyung dan noona sedang berkumpul, tiba – tiba seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampiri kami._

"Saya luna, pelayan setia sang putri. Putri berpesan kepada saya bila kalian butuh sesuatu, katakana kepada saya." Jawab yeoja bernama luna.

"ah luna-ssi, bisa kau bawakan makanan penutup?" Tanya yesung hyung kepada luna sang pelayan.

"ne, Pangeran" tak lama kemudian si pelayan kembali dengan sebuah nampan tertutup.

Aku membuka nampan tersebut dan terkejut, bagaimana tidak. Aku pikir isinya buah – buahan atau apa lah gitu, ternyata isinya hanya sebuah pil.

"pil? Buat apa pil ini?" tanyaku lagi.

" makanan penutup ada di pil tersebut, kita sedang dalam proses membuat makanan yang tak mudah rusak dan dapat di simpan, dan proses tersebut berhasil dalam makanan penutup ini." Kata Putri Cirius.

"ohhhhh" hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab.

Setelah makan selesai, aku, siwon hyung, kibum noona, Putri dan Yesung hyung jalan – jalan, aku melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sangat kurindukan, sosok yeoja cantik bermata foxy, yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat ulahku.

"Noona… kaukah itu? Jeongmal bongoship" kataku kepada yeoja didepanku ini. Terlihat terkejut. Tapi kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Mianhe, tuan…. Anda salah orang saya tak mengenal anda" jawab dia lagi, masa iya.

"tapi kau kan Sungmin, mini mingku bukan?"

"mian tuan, saya qilius bukan yang anda maksud" Dia tak mengenaliku, dia pun lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yesung hyung dan tersenyum.

"pangeran, selamat datang kembali." Katanya

"ne qilius, sepertinya kau sehat – sehat saja ne?"

"tidak pernah sesehat ini, sejak saat itu pangeran" kenapa aku melihat raut kesedihan di matanya? Dia pun memandang siwon hyung entah kali ini pandanganya berbeda seperti perasaan rindu yang mendalam, sakit…. Itu yang aku rasakan dari tatapan sungmin mungkin di sini dia bernama qilius, tapi aku sangat mengenalnya.

"tuan….. mau saya antar berkeliling? Melihat – lihat alam atlantis?"tanyanya dengan antusias

"boleh, kata siwon hyung" aku melihat tatapan sedih dari kibum noona, entah sepertinya mereka yang akan menemukan masa lalu terlebih dahulu.

Atlantis benar – benar kota yang hebat, aku sedang berjalan – jalan dengan qilius beserta yang lainnya. Qilius begitu semangat entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi dia memandangku dengan penuh cinta. Siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku sempat mencuri pandang kearah kibum yeoja yang setahun ini selalu dekat denganku, ya aku mencintai dirinya, tapi aku belum berani mengatakan padanya. Dia terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan, saat mata kami bertemu. Aku bisa melihat sorot terluka di matanya. Kyu tiba – tiba berkata.

"Kota ini daebak memang benar – benar kota yang peradabanya lebih maju dari pada daratan. pertanianya, perkebunan, pendidikan, arsitetur bahkan teknologi nya" kata kyu.

Bila dipikirkan kembali benar juga selama kami disini kami dibuat terkagum – kagum, dari soal pertanian mereka menggunakan alat sangat canggih, menanam padi hari ini besok bisa langsung panen, bidang pendidikan tak perlu computer atau leptop, mereka menggunakan chip yang dipasang di sebuah alat di tangan mereka munculah gambar dan tulisan bergerak mengenai mata pelajaran yang diajarkan, arsitektur dan teknologi mereka tak memakai laboratorium hanya benda – benda cangih yang bisa muncul dan menghilang setelah pesan di sampaikan.

"Sangat maju. Ne, memang benar peradabanya maju, karena seseorang pengelana yang mengajarkan kami tentang semua ini." Kata qilius

"Jadi pernah ada manusia kemari sebelum kami?" Tanya kibum

"Ne, setelah dia mengajarkan kami dia pergi. Dan tak pernah kembali lagi." Ntah mengapa jawaban qilius terdengar begitu lirih dan mengapa pula dia menatapku begitu?

Lalu Putri pun berkata.

"Tapi sayangnya kota ini akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya."

"Putri….kenapa berkata seperti itu" Tanya kyuhyun kepada Putri.

"Karena dewa pernah berkata: Matahari akan tertutup selamanya dan ke awal." Jawab Arkius dengan tiba – tiba.

Aku pun bertanya.

"maksudnya matahari akan tertutup untuk selamanya dan semuanya kembali ke awal?"

"matahari akan menutupi bumi, gerhana total, dan kemudian terjadi bencana alam, dan kali ini atlantis akan benar – benar hilang dari bumi ini, takdir akan terus berputar meski kita sebagai manusia sudah tidak ada didunia ini." Kata arkius.

"Apa yang bisa menyelamatkan kota ini?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Hanya 1 cara" kata arkius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya kibum

"Menemukan sang pengelana." Kata Putri

"Seperti apakah ciri – ciri si pengelana itu putri" Tanya kyuhyun

"Seperti dia…"jawab Putri

Aku yang menyimak obrolan mereka sangat bingung dengan tatapan mereka kepadaku.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Aku?" tanyaku lagi

"ne, sang pengelana mirip sekali denganmu siwon" kata yesung hyung kepadaku.

"jinjaa hyung? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"molla, sebelum kau pergi kau membuat sesuatu yang kau bilang dapat menyelamatkan kami dari bencana ini, kau tidak memeberitahu kami alat itu, dan kau hanya berkata bila waktunya datang kau akan kembali memutar kunci" kata Putri

"…." Matilah…. Aku adalah si pengelana? Apa yang aku buat si? Dan kunci apaan aaaaa pusing.

**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**Lanjut / apus? teserah reader ajah...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 : Pentagon Love Story**

_ **Atlantis The Lost City**_

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan Kibum.**

** Donghae, Shindong, Leeteuk, Ryeowook,Hankyung, Luna, Taemin, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Jungmo, Minho**

** Cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: aku mencintaimu pengelana, tapi aku mencintai kibum? Aku mencintaimu noona, tapi aku mencintai pengelana. Kyu….. dia bukan takdirmu lagi. Lalu siapa takdirku hyung? Zivius aku merindukanmu? Siapa kau? Aku istrimu.**

* * *

_Seeorang yeoja cantik sedang membaca buku di pepustakaan kota,gadis itu bernama alvius atau lebih baik kita sebut dia kibum. Tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang tangan yang tiba – tiba menutup mata si yeoja cantik itu. _

_"siapa? Lepaskan tidak lucu" kata si yeoja cantik itu dengan dingin._

_"mian….. abisnya terlihat serius sekali membacanya, jadi ingin mengerjai deh" kata seorang namja_

_"pengelana? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya kibum lagi_

_"panggil saya Andrew choi biar lebih akrab, saya mengikuti yeoja cantik kemari, tapi saya malah dicueki olehnya."kata si pengelana bernama Andrew choi atau choi siwon._

_"ooooo… lalu?" Tanya kibum lagi_

_"lalu apa?" Tanya si pengelana lagi._

_"lalu apa tuan sudah mendapatkan yeoja yang tuan incar?" Tanya kibum _

_"ani, dia sudah menghilang tadi" kata pengelana asal, sebenarnya yeoja yang di maksud ada didepanya, tapi gengsi dong bila harus terang – terangan._

_Yah pengelana yang baru beberapa hari datang ke atlantis ini, sangat disambut oleh Putri dan penjaga atlantis, karena kecemerlanganya yang membuat atlantis tambah maju. Ketampananya yang memikat para yeoja terutama qilius si yeoja kelinci dan kibum sang budayawan._

Siwon sedang merenung di gazebo istana, setelah percakapan itu, dia memutuskan menyendiri untuk mencari tau dimana kunci berada. Lalu terdengar suara dari.

"oppa, sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tak didalam?" Tanya qilius si yeoja kelinci.

"ani, oppa lagi mencari tau benda apa yang oppa buat, dan oppa taruh dimana kunci itu." Kata siwon

"ne… oppa aku senang oppa kembali." Kata qilius

"kenapa kalau boleh tau, kau begitu senang" Tanya siwon

"nanti malam aku tunggu oppa disini bila oppa ingin tau jawabanya, annyong"

Tanpa mereka sadari 2 pasang mata menatap mereka dengan perasaan sedih, pemiliknya adalah kibum dan kyuhyun, mereka menatap dengan pandangan terluka dari tempat mereka mengintip masing – masing.

_"hai pengelana…..apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di padang ini?" Tanya si yeoja kelinci_

_"hanya memandangi matahari terbenam, sekalian mencari ide" jawab si pengelana_

_"ide untuk apa pengelana?" Tanya si yeoja_

_"aku sangat menyukai atlantis ini, aku tau kalau atlantis ini akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Mangkanya aku mencari ide, bagaimana agar atlantis ini tidak hancur." _

_"oh…. Ne, sangat di sayangkan bila atlantis hancur kembali, melihat kota kelahiranmu yang indah hancur sangat tak rela" _

_"aku senang pengelana"_

_"kenapa kau senang?"_

_"pengelana mau tau?"_

_"ne, aku mau tau"_

_"kalau begitu, nanti malam kemari lagi ne, aku akan memberi tau kepada pengelana."_

_Setelah itu yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan si pengelana yang kebingungan. Tanpa dia sadari dia diikuti oleh seorang namja._

_"noona….. tunggu" kata namja itu_

_"apa maumu zivius?"_

_"noona mianhe….. tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu saranghae noona" kata namja bernama zivius atau bisa kita sebut kyu._

_"tapi aku tak mencintaimu zivius, aku mencintai pengelana" jawab yeoja itu._

_"noona… kau tak akan bahagia bersama pengelana itu" kata kyu._

_"lalu? Aku akan bahagia denganmu? Jawabanya tidak, sudah lah zivius menyerah lah aku tidak mencintaimu sejak dulu hingga kapanpun, bila aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pengelana, orang lain pun tidak." Jawab yeoja itu._

_Lalu yeoja itu pun meninggalkan sang namja, yang jatuh terduduk menangis. Saat sedang menangis seorang yeoja menghampiri dan memeluk dirinya._

_"zivius… menangislah, keluarkan semuanya" kata yeoja bergummy smile _

_Tak lama kemudian tangisan pun berhenti._

_"gomawa hyukkie, kau selalu ada di saat aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang" kata kyu._

_"ne, karena hyukkie mencintai zivius, tapi hyukkie tak berharap zivius membalas cinta hyukkie, asal zivius bahagia, hyukkie pun bahagia" kata yeoja yang ternyata bernama hyukkie atau hyukjae._

**_Benar kata orang, buat apa mengejar cinta yang tak akan bisa didapatkan sementara di sisi kita selalu ada seseorang yang mencintai kita._**

_"ne hyukkie, ajari aku untuk mencintaimu ne? mulai dari sekarang aku akan melupakan dia?" jawab kyu_

_"ne, hyukkie akan membuat zivius mencintai hyukkie, dan hyukkie mohon jangan khianati cinta hyukkie arra"_

_"arraso hyukkie chagi"_

Malamnya siwon yang penasaran dengan jawaban qilius, sehingga dia datang kembali ke gazebo itu.

"oppa… sudah lama menungguku?"

"ani, oppa baru sampai di sini. Jadi apa jawaban pertanyaan oppa?"

"aku senang karena… aku bertemu dengan oppa lagi"

"hanya itu?"

"ani, masih ada lagi. Selain aku senang bertemu oppa, aku juga mencintai oppa, oppa saranghae"

"tapi…. Aku mencintai kibum, mianhe… kau pasti bisa dapatkan namja yang baik selain diriku"

"hiks….. oppa, kenapa dulu atau pun sekarang oppa menolaku hiks….. kenapa harus kibum oppa hiks"

"MWO? Jadi aku dan kibum adalah pasangan di sini? Mianhe… kalau aku menyakitimu sangat dalam, tetapi cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mianhe…"

Akhirnya qilius berlari dari gazebo meninggalkan siwon menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyesal. Qilius berhenti di taman bunga masih dengan menangis dia terduduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"hiks….. kenapa….. kenapa di 2 kehidupan aku harus merasakan hal yang sama….hiks apa kali ini aku harus mengulang kembali kejadian itu hiks"

"menyerah lah….. kau tau takdir mu bukan dengan pengelana, takdirmu bersama zivius, tapi kau mengubah takdirmu seenaknya" jawab seorang namja.

"tapi aku mencintainya…..jungmo-ah"

"aku tau, kau mencintainya, tapi apa kau tega memisahkan mereka seperti dulu? Sebentar lagi akhir akan datang, tak mungkin kan kau mengulang kejadian dulu? Kita butuh pengelana qilius, jangan egois"

"hiks… kenapa kau sangat baik padaku jungmo-ah, hiks….. seandainya pengelana adalah dirimu, mungkin kejadian tak begini"

"aku mencintaimu dulu ataupun sekarang qilius, hanya saja kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku"

"jungmo…"

"qilius saranghae yongwhonie aku mencintaimu, biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu"

"hiks….. jungmo-ah… nado, saranghae, ajari aku untuk mencintaimu."

_Sang pengelana sedang berdiri di tempat dia melihat matahari tebenam, menanti sosok seorang yeoja yang tadi menyurhnya kemari. _

_"pengelana sudah lama menunggu?"_

_"ani, aku baru sampai di sini. Jadi apa jawaban pertanyaan oppa?"_

_"aku senang karena… aku bertemu dengan pengelana hebat sepertimu"_

_"gomawa, tapi aku tak sehebat itu"_

_"masih ada lagi"_

_"apa lagi?"_

_"aku juga mencintai pengelana, pengelana saranghae"_

_"tapi…. Aku mencintai kibum, mianhe… dan maaf aku harus segera kembali aku ada janji dengan Putri."_

_Pengelana itu pun pergi meninggalkan qilius yang menangis. Lalu dia berkata_

_"bila aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu pengelana, orang lain pun tidak."_

_Lalu dia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Menyisahkan seeorang namja yang mendengar pernyataan dan pengakuan 2 insang itu._

_Skip Time_

_Pagi itu si pengelana berjalan – jalan di kota, dia baru saja pulang dari observarium sebuah kubah yang di buat khusus untuk si pengelana, di tempat itu si pengelana membuat sebuah kubah seperti portal ruang dan waktu, yang dapat membuat waktu bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan kita, alat itu sudah 100% rampung. saat sedang berjalan – jalan sang pelana melihat yeoja cantik yang sejak kedatanganya dia sudah menyukai yeoja itu. Yeoja cantik tapi sedingin es, kibum. Lalu dia pun mendekati kibum._

_"hay bummie baby mau kemana?"_

_"ah…. Kau mengaggetkan ku saja, Andrew, biasa mau ke perpustakaan kota"_

_"kau ini kekasihmu itu aku apa buku? Tiap hari yang di perhatikan buku terus"_

_"jadi kau cemburu eoh dengan buku – buku ini"_

_Kalian penasaran kapan mereka jadian, mereka jadian setelah si pengelana bertemu dengan qilius, malam itu juga dia menyatakan cinta kepada kibum. bisa dikatakan mereka telah berpacaran selam 1 minggu._

_"chagi….. aku harus kembali kedarataan, jangan khawatir tak akan lama, aku akan kembali"_

_"tapi…andrew…."_

_"apa kau mau ikut denganku?"_

_"…..mianhe….andrew….. hidupku ada di sini"_

_"baiklah….." _

_Akhirnya keesokan harinya si pengembara akan kembali ke daratan, dia sempat menunggu kibum datang, tetapi sampai dia akan pergi kibum tak datang. Berselang tak lama kibum datang, dia ternyata sudah mencari tau dari buku bagaimana dia harus keluar dari atlantis. Tetapi sebelum dia keluar rambutnya di jambak seseorang._

_"mau mengejar pengelan eoh kibum? tak akan ku biarkan"_

_"qilius, kenapa?"_

_"kenapa? Karena aku mencintai dia, dia lebih pantas denganku yang cantik daripada denganmu yang kutu buku, tapi dia malah memilih mu. Cih… bila aku tak bisa mendapatkan dia kau pun tak boleh bersamanya, mati lah kau"_

_Qilius menjambak rambut kibum lalu menjedukan kepalanya berulang kali ke bebatuan yang ada hingga tewas. Mayatnya di buang kelaut._

Kyuhyun… masih tetap memandangi qilius dari jauh, terlihat dia sangat sedih karena yeoja ini bukan takdirnya, dia bertanya – Tanya apakah dia memiliki takdir di atlantis, hingga sebuah tepukan di pundak membuyarkan lamunanya.

PUK

"hyung…."

"ne…. apa yang kau pikirkan? Qilius ne? dia bukan takdirmu lagi"

"maksud hyung dia bukan takdirku lagi? Aku berpikir hyung, siwon hyung, heechul noona dan kibum noona memiliki takdir kehidupan di sini, tapi aku?"

"kyu… kamu memiliki takdir di sini, nanti kau akan menemukan jati dirimu, belum saatnya, dan qilius dia dulu memang takdirmu, hanya saja dia mengacaukan takdirnya sendiri, sekarang takdirnya bersama jungmo."

_"kyu… kau mau makan apa?"_

_"aku mau makan kamu saja chagi"_

_"kyu~"_

_"ne chagi, menikahlah denganku, maukan?"_

_"mwo kyu mau menikah dengan hyukkie?"_

_"ne, hyukkie mau tidak"_

_"mau kyu…..sangat mau"_

Kyuhyun pun berjalan – jalan di pasar kota atlantis, tidak seperti pasar di darat, di sini penjual menjajakan belanjaanya dengan cara canggih, hanya layar sentuh, bila kita ingin beli ayam atau ikan, tinggal menyentuh layar lalu volia muncul lah sebuah pil yang berisi ikan dan ayam, kenapa dikemas dalam bentuk pil? Agar membudahkan membawa – bawa agar tidak keberatan. Saat sedang mengamati tiba – tiba seorang yeoja memeluk kyu.

"zirius aku menrindukanmu?"

"siapa kau?"

"aku hyukkie istrimu, apakah kau lupa tentangku?"

"hyukkie… bongoshipo"

"nado zirius….apakah kau sudah mengingatku?"

"ne, siapa yang tidak mengingat istri cantiku ini"

"ziriuss… jangan mengombal, kajja kita pulang anakmu merindukanmu"

"anak? Kita punya anak hyukkie chagi"

"ne, setelah tsunami itu, aku melahirkan seorang anak namja, dia mirip sepertimu tampan"

"aku ingin melihatnya, kajja kita pulang"

Sesampainya dirumah.

"minho… umma pulang, umma bawa seseorang neh"

"ne umma….. umma bawa apa?"

"zirius ini minho anak kita"

"jinjja? Minho appa pulang"

"appa…. Bongoshipoooo, minho merindukan appa, appa tak akan pergi lagi kan"

"ani, appa akan di sini, menemani minho dan umma"

**TBC: / DELATE?**

**Author curcol:**

**Lanjut / apus? teserah reader ajah... mian kalau sungmin di sini sadis banget, buat sungmin shipper jangan rajam Ri dan mian kalau di sini adanya JungMin dan KyuHyuk, awalnya sih rencana ada kyumin, tapi Ri tiba - tiba badmood jadi ganti pair deh. mau balas review**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : iya chingu memang kebanyakan silent reader padahal udah cape2x buat, tapi berasa tak dihargai usahanya, gomawa kalo chingu suka hehe. ini dh panjang kan?  
**

**Gak mau banyak cincong Review Please.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Final Story, New Atlantis**

**Atlantis The Lost City**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance/ Adventure**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Heechul dan Kibum.**

** Donghae, Shindong, Leeteuk, Ryeowook,Hankyung, Luna, Taemin, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Jungmo, Minho, Jay, Tiffany, Jung Yunho**

**Warning: Genderwitch, ooc, typos, aneh, abal, gaje, pernah baca mungkin, maaf ajah tapi ini murni ide author**

**Summary: kita akan selamanya bersama, meski takdir berkata lain, bila kita harus mati setidaknya kita mati di tanah kelahiran kita bersama dengan orang – orang yang kita cintai. **

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan kami di atlantis, banyak hal yang tak terduga yang kami alami, perjalan kemari membawa kami menemukan jati diri kami. Tapi ada satu masalah yaitu aku belum menemukan kunci untuk membuka entah apa, yang pernah aku buat dulu. Saat aku sedang meninggat ingat, bumi berguncang, apakah gempa bumi? Lalu tiba – tiba terdengar sirine tanda darurat berbunyi.

Ngiiiingggg….ngiiinnggggg

Aku pun langsung berlari keluar kamar, tampak Putri, yesung hyung, kyuhyun dan istrinya, bummie dan heechul noona berserta anak dan suami. Aku mendekati mereka. dan bertanya.

"ada apa ini?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"atlantis siaga 3, sebaiknya kita kumpul di istana saja, dan membicarakan strategi yang harus kita buat" kata arkius.

"benar kata arkius, kita harus memikirkan lagi segala sesuatunya. Dan wonnie, kau hanya punya 1 hari ani ½ hari ini untuk menemukan alat yang pernah kau buat, arra" kata yesung hyung kepadakau.

"arraso, hyung" jawabku dengan lemah.

Di istana, semua sudah pada kumpul lengkap seakan – akan tak ingin ada satu moment yang terlewatkan. Tiba – tiba kami merasakan bumi kembali berguncang, dan kami di kejutkan oleh suara sirene lagi.

Ngiiinggggg….ngiinggggg

"atlantis siaga 2, wonnie kita tak punya banyak waktu, ayolah cepat….temukan di mana alat itu beserta kuncinya…." Kata yesung lagi.

Aku setres, waktuku bukan hanya 1 hari lagi tapi menjadi ½ hari, arghhhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, tiba – tiba terlintas sebuah tempat "obsevarium"

"hyung obsevarium, dahulu Putri membuatkan aku sebuah obsevarium, aku membuat alat itu di sana, bisa tunjukkan dimana obsevarium itu?"

"obsevarium? Letak obsevarius setelah tsunami itu tidak di ketahui keberadaanya, kita harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Putri.

"kita tak punya waktu Baby….. bagaimana bisa mencarinya?" kata yesung

"aku pernah membuat suatu benda seperti cincin, bila suatu saat, tidak dapat menemukan obsevarium itu, cincin itu yang akan memandu kita ke tempat alat itu ku buat, hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa oppa?" Tanya kibum

"hanya saja, aku tidak ingat menitipkan cincin itu kepada siapa"

"hyaaa…. Hyung, kau parah sekali" kata kyuhyun

"apakah cincin itu seperti ini ajussi?" Tanya taemin kepada siwon

"ne….. benar, bagaimana kah kau mendapatkanya taemini?"

"aku menemukanya, terjatuh di dekat dermaga, ajussi" kata taemin

"baiklah, oppa, gimana cara kerjanya cincin ini?" Tanya Putri

"warna putih berarti obsevarium berada di sekitar sini, warna kuning berarti obsevarium sudah dekat, dan warna biru berarti kita telah sampai di obsevarium" kata siwon lagi.

Kamipun mengikuti petunjuk warna di cincin yang aku pakai, saat ini kami sedang di depan gereja, saat warna di cincin berubah warna menjadi biru.

"ini kan…?"

"benar kata Putri ini kan gereja? Hey hyung apakah cincin ini benar menunjukan jalan?" kata kyuhyun

"entah lah kyu, kita coba saja" kata ku kepada mereka.

Kami pun memasuki gereja, mencoba mencari alat itu setiap jengkalnya, tanpa melewatinya, hingga suara hankyung hyung membuat kami mendekatinya.

"hay….. kemarilah kalian, sepertinya aku menemukanya" kata hankyung hyung

Kami pun menuju tempat yang dikatakan hankyung hyung, lalu

"wah…. Ini kah alat yang kau buat woonie?" Tanya kibum

"ne, chagi….. ini alat yang aku buat namanya AXRT 0589, alat ini adalah sebuah mesin waktu kita bisa mengehentikan waktu atau mempercepat waktu dan alat ini juga dapat memindahkan kita dari atlantis ke tempat lain. Tapi sepertinya yang terakhir itu pasti akan kalian tolak, dan bila gagal alat ini akan menjadikan atlantis benar – benar hilang untuk selamanya, sehingga atlantis akan dianggap sebuah mitos saja" kata ku lagi

Tak usah bertanya kenapa siwon memanggil kibum chagi, karena kalian sudah pada tau bukan bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"apapun hasilnya nanti, yang pasti kita akan selalu bersama" kata hyukkie

"ne kau benar hyukkie baby" kata kyu

"lalu….. kuncinya? Dimana kau taruh kunci untuk membuka mesin ini wonnie?" Tanya heechul kepada siwon?

"kunci itu…"

Jujur aku tak tau, dimana kunci itu aku simpan, saat aku akan menjawab tiba – tiba tanah kembali berguncang, tapi guncanganya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"wonnie cepat….. kita tak memiliki waktu" kata yesung hyung

Tiba – tiba keluar sebuah cahaya dari arah kibum.

"ajussi lihat, kibum ajumma bersinar" kata minho

"wonnie, kenapa kalung ini bersinar?" kata kibum

"itu kunci dari mesin ini, berikan padaku bummie"

Setelah kibum menyerahkan kalung kunci itu kepada siwon, siwon mendekatkan dirinya kepada alat AXRT 0589, dia sempat berkata.

" aku tak tau apakah alat ini akan bekerja atau tidak tapi…kita akan selamanya bersama, meski takdir berkata lain, bila kita harus mati setidaknya kita mati di tanah kelahiran kita bersama dengan orang – orang yang kita cintai.**"**

**"**kau benar woonie, setidaknya kita sudah pulang kembali, dan berkumpul kembali dengan orang – orang yang kita cintai." Kata yesung

Tak lama dia pun mengarahkan kunci itu kelubang yang ada di mesin itu lalu

BUMMM

KRAAKKK

Gempa bumi tersebut tidak hanya dirasakan di atlantis sang kota yang kata dewa akan hancur, gempa ini dirasakan di seluruh dunia termasuk seoul. Gempa dapat dirasakan hampir 2 jam di seoul, sementara itu di seoul tempatnya tempat lee soo man

"hay kalian, kenapa tiba – tiba ada gempa?" kata prof lee soo man

"entah lah, soo man-ssi, tiba – tiba saja ada gempa" kata salah satu namja bernama jay

"apakah ada kabar dari mereka?" Tanya nya lagi

"aniya, prof sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu signal mereka menghilang" salah satu yeoja yang bernama tiffany yang mengawasi pegerakan 5 arkeolog.

"Tiffany cepat pantau terus keadaan mereka, cari apapun yang bisa menunjukan mereka ber 5 masih hidup" kata prof soo man

"baik prof" kata tiffany

Akhirnya gempa selesai. Gempa yang diikuti oleh kejadian alam yang tak terduga selam seminggu.

"seminggu….. ini sudah seminggu sejak bencana, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang memberikan laporan mengenai mereka?' Tanya prof lee soo man

"mianhe prof… beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah badai dan gempa reda….. tim Jung Yunho menemukan, kapal selam yang mereka tumpangi dalam keadaan tak ada satupun awak.

Mendengar itu professor soo man, langsung jatuh terduduk, kenapa karena 5 arkeolog anak kesayanganya dapat dipastikan mati dalam ekspedisi ini dan semua karena kesalahanya.

Sementara di suatu tempat.

"hey….. dimana kita? Apakah kita di surga?" Tanya Yesung dengan tampang babo

Pletak

"jangan becanda sungie….. " kata heechul.

"hay semuanya kita berhasil… WELCOME IN THE NEW ATLATIS" kata siwon.

Merka pun mengedarkan pandangan mereka melihat sekeliling mereka, pulau yang indah, terdapat hutan dan air terjun.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya qilius

Flashback On

_Sesaat setelah kunci diputar, gempa bumi, tsunami dan banjir melanda kota, hanya saja kita aman karena aku sempat memindahkan kita kemari. Kita memang tak bisa menyelamatkan atlantis setidaknya kita dan penduduk lain selamat._

Flashback Off

"jadi begitu ceritanya…., baiklah kita akan membangun atlantis kembali" kata Putri

"ne, baby benar… kita tak bisa menyelamatkan atlantis atau membuat atlantis kembali, tapi kita masih memiliki orang – orang hebat yang akan memajukan atlantis." Kata yesung

Setelah itu mereka memulai membangun atlantis yang baru, dengan teknologi cangih yang sempat di selamatkan oleh beberpa penduduk pastinya.

Putri dan yesung hyung mengikrarkan janji mereka, sekarang bukan berstatus tunangan lagi tetapi putri dan pangeran, mereka memerintahkan atlantis dengan baik dan bijaksana serta merakyat.

Kyuhyun dan hyukkie, membuat iklar ulang pernikahan mereka, minho dititipkan kepada heechul noona, katanya mereka ingin membuat adik untuk minho ck…ck…ck…. Dasar mesum.

Qilius dan Jungmo, qilius mulai menerima jungmo dan mereka meninggalkan atlantis, mereka menetap di gunung, wilayah atlantis.

Heechul dan hankyung hyung, mereka hidup bersama tanpa mengulang ikrar pernikahan mereka, dan mereka membangun kebun bunga yang di lestarikan oleh kerajaan.

Sedangkan aku dan kibum, membutuhkan waktu 2 kehidupan baru bisa bersatu aku tak mau menyia – nyiakan hal ini, aku langsung menikahinya tanpa meminangnya terlebih dahulu. Dan tinggal di desa, dihutan pedalaman atlantis.

**The End**

**Author curcol:**

**Finally akhirnuya ff ini tamat juga huaaa senangnya. mau balas review**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : gak rajin sih chingu hanya saja, kalau gak langsung nanti idenya menguap dan ceritanya jadi aneh  
**

**hyona rae : gomawa cingu masukanya.  
**

**review please  
**

**Gak mau banyak cincong Review Please.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Menjawab pertanyaan semua yang review di sini:****  
**

**putriii : ini udh aku lanjutin ampe tamat cingu  
**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : udah cingu  
**

**DadjoePranatha: udh tamat malah cingu  
**

**Ryu : hehe unik ne? gomawa  
**

**Choi Kyo Joo: iya makasih masukanya cingu  
**

**EvMar: udh tamat cingu  
**


End file.
